The Elevator Ride
by Viyola
Summary: A confined space, an excited Light - written for a meme  Light x L


**_Title: The Elevator Ride_**

**_Pairing Light x L_**

**_Rating M_**

_Note: Another fic I wrote for a meme._

_This time the idea was a confined space where Light is pressed to L and gets excited. There is also the rest of the members of the task force around. Here is what I did with it:_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Death Note._**

* * *

L had insisted that they ALL had to go immediately to see something on another floor of the HQ building. Now the entire task force was standing in front of the elevator, which looked too small for all of them.

"There is no way we can all fit into this elevator," Light voiced the concern of everybody. "It says 350 kg max!"

"According to my calculations, our combined weight amounts to a little less than that, so we can get in," L droned biting his thumb thoughtfully.

"How can you tell how much each of us weighs?" Matsuda's eye went wide.

"I have memorized your weight from your medical reports," L said and the entire task force's jaws almost fell on the ground in shock. "As for me, I know my own, and thus I know we can fit safely into this elevator. Now get in after me."

L walked into the confined space that could hardly fit more than 4 average males. Light was dragged by the chain after the detective. Then Matsuda pushed in, Soichiro and finally Mogi. They were crammed. Light could barely breathe between Mogi's wide muscular back and L's slender ribcage. As Mogi tried to shift in further in order to be able to press the button to the correct floor, Light found himself literary grinding against L's back.

L made a small noise of disapproval and shot him a dangerous look over the shoulder. Light tried to make an apologetic expression and nodded towards Mogi. L seemingly accepted that excuse and turned back forward to face the elevator mirror. Light was too close behind him to see the detective's reflection, not to mention his own, which was completely cover by L. The elevator took off with a slight metallic moan, making Light shiver in disgust. It was so stupid to cram into such a small elevator. They could have just taken shifts, but no – Ryuuzaki would never make even the smallest compromise.

The youngest male tried to calm down. It was going to be over very soon, so it was going to be alright. He had become used to discomforts while being involved in this case. Jet black tresses tickled his nose and cheek bones and he realized that he had never been this close to his black-haired captive before. It was an all too intimate closeness – he could feel L's entire frame pressed to his own. Light's honey brown eyes slipped down and traced the angles of Ryuuzaki's arm to see where the detective's hands were. L's palms and forearms were pressed to the mirror preventing him from being pressed face-first into the crystal. Light felt himself smirk. He looked around quickly and noted that everybody else had their backs turned on them, so he didn't have to hide that expression. Not even L could see him smiling at that moment. It was kind of interesting to think of the world's greatest detective literary cornered in a position that left him completely vulnerable. Light felt a small twitch of excitement surge through his body. He didn't fight it back. It was pleasant and he knew that he could just entertain this meaningless little fantasy for the few seconds left before the elevator doors opened and they were free to go. Then these thoughts could be easily pushed back and forgotten and he could concentrate on the task at hand. But for now, it really was kind of thrilling to acknowledge how utterly helpless his captor was with his back on him, trapped between Light's body and the wall.

That was it, the fantasy had to stop – Light felt a powerful pang to his groin, which meant that he was starting to get hard. L could notice, even if he only felt it slightly, so Light had to stop thinking immediately. Damn that elevator for going that slow! The door needed to open immediately…

Suddenly the elevator shook and trembled. With a loud screech it came to an abrupt stop, which would have sent them off their feet if they weren't crammed so close together. The lights turned off at the same moment. After a moment of silence and stillness a dim green emergency power lamp turned on as well as a dull electrical hum, which indicated the loss of power.

Everyone was shaken. Except for L.

"It's a blackout, I am afraid," the detective supplied evenly. "The loss of power to any device in this building means that the entire district of Tokyo has been shut down. I am affirmative that Japanese authorities will resolve this problem promptly."

"Are you sure we're not over-weight!" Matsuda's voice was panicky.

"I am 100% certain it is a power loss. If it wasn't, we wouldn't have stopped on the emergency break and the emergency power lamp wouldn't have been on. We would have been at the bottom of a 23 storey fall at this moment and we wouldn't have been speaking," L said with the slightest note of irritation.

Light's heart was pounding wildly. They were trapped in suspense over a 23 storey fall, in a small contained space, dim light the only source of hope in the thickened air… He was shaken (literary). He tried to calm his quickened breath because surely L could feel him exhale in his hair. L's back had straightened a bit and Light could tell that the detective was tense.

Fighting the shock, Light became aware of his body once again and noticed that he was feeling no less aroused than before the elevator stopped. On the contrary – he felt he was even more agitated after the adrenaline rush. His skin was hyper sensitive and edgy; cold chills creped down and throughout him.

Adrenaline, adrenaline… it was all adrenaline, Light tried to convince himself, but the growing warmth in his crouch told him otherwise.

It was the detective. L was still pressed against his body and now there was no knowing when they would be allowed to exit the confined space. There was no running away from this situation or Light's arousal, neither for the detective nor his captive. Their power status had been reversed. It was L at his mercy now, even if only for the time being.

Light had to suppress these thoughts. It was making him really hot. He really couldn't control his body anymore. He was getting ridiculously hard and it was only a matter of seconds before Ryuuzaki figured out what was poking him. Oops, L suddenly jolted fully upright and tensed. Light was finished, done for…

The detective didn't say anything – he just remained incredibly still. A realization came over Light. It was just as he was thinking – in this place there was nothing L could do. The detective had to keep quiet if he didn't want to make the situation the concern of the entire investigation team, which wouldn't have been very productive for his cause – after revealing something like that, nobody was going to allow L to keep Light chained to him. All sorts of assumptions would have been made and the detective wasn't going to have his way. So he wasn't going to say anything.

Light felt a heavy weight on his lower region as his desire became fully erect and hard. He felt the blood pumping still into it, causing it to pulsate against the restrictions of his underwear and pants. The sensitive tip was pressed against the fabric painfully. The restriction was causing him pain but the sensation only irritated his arousal further. He really couldn't take it anymore. There was a violent urge in him to press his hips firmly against L's backside. There was some space which the detective was saving between himself and the mirror but Light wanted to flatten the man against the crystal wall. He wanted to press into him so hard that the frail black-haired man wouldn't be able to breathe. He really wanted to hear him choke and heavy for breath, feel him wriggle against his desire as Light pounded into him...

The brunette tried uselessly to stop these thoughts but they kept coming. He knew he shouldn't think that way, he knew it was immoral, perverted, and even unfair towards the helpless detective… Helpless? L had caused him so much trouble since he had started hunting him down because he just randomly decided Light was Kira. Light had been innocent and completely helpless against L's power to do whatever the fuck he decided in order to prove his ludicrous theories right! This man deserved it. In fact, wishing to screw him senseless against his will wasn't enough for all that L had done.

Light could feel sweat running down his neck. It was getting too hot in the small elevator room. His eyes darted around. Everybody had their back on them. Only Mogi could feel if Light began doing something funny because his back was pressing the teenager's upper rib-cage. Light didn't want that.

He took L's elbows in his hands. The detective stopped breathing. Light loved how those black eyes didn't even dare to look at him at that moment. It was delicious and Light knew he couldn't hold back anymore. His stomach was as tight as a knot and shivers of need made him tremble ever so slightly.

As if on a cue L shivered too in a short, violent display of emotion. The younger man felt his insides flutter. He had L, the world's greatest detective feel something – was it fear, disgust, anger or even pleasure and anticipation? There was no way to tell, but it didn't matter. There was something. And that was more than anything anyone had ever managed to do… Except for Kira.

Light felt a new thrill run though him. It was an unwelcomed one. He both loved and hated comparing himself to Kira, and that was all a bit too much. The only time L had ever showed any sort of human emotion was when he challenged Kira on TV. That's when Light had thought the detective was human – eager for the chase, angry and excited. When he met him, Ryuuzaki didn't carry any human characteristics, except for a human body. And yet, here it was again – a revealing of the human nature beneath it all. Light wanted to extract it, take it, and hold it in his hand, squeeze it and make it contract in his grip.

Slowly, making sure nobody noticed, he pulled L's elbows down and made him release the mirror. Light aligned the man's bony arms to his sides, leaving him standing inches away from the mirror without other support than Light's grip on him. The detective's head tilted to allow his eyes to see Light's face. The two man locked gazes in the elevator mirror. L's eyes were darker than usual, black, intend and threatening. Light's honey ones were relentless and unforgiving and he kept them fixed on his trapped captor as he slowly put one hand on L's lower stomach and held him still before pressing himself hard on him. L's expression didn't change and he kept gazing into Light's eyes as the latter moved against him and made him feel everything.

To Light's utmost surprise L slowly moved his hips against the teenager's burning desire. Light schooled his features, not allowing the surprise to show. His eyes darkened as his hand traveled the small distance from just beneath the detective's navel to the hard bulge in his pants.

So that's how it is, Light thought.

The detective wanted it.

The thought both excited and enraged Light to no end. The bony, pale, dark-haired Ryuuzaki, with all his queerness and absolute listlessness actually wanted what Light was doing. It drove Light insane. He wanted to tear L apart, to beat him senseless, to bite his neck until he bled and fuck him until the detective was utterly spent and screaming on the floor. The thoughts were confusing. Light didn't know if he wanted to hurt or pleasure L or both. He wanted him thought – badly.

Light had trouble remembering that they were still trapped in the elevator. There was always the useless chattering of Matsuda, Mogi and his father who were still arguing about how to get out of the elevator – a noise that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to, until that point.

Somebody was asking L a question. L was replying something. The man still had the wits to talk, while this was happening to him – Light wanted to fuck his brains out and make him unable to speak or reason. He couldn't do it in the elevator though. He had to keep that in mind…

"How long has it been," Light noticed his voice sounded a bit breathy but nobody but Ryuuzaki was going to notice.

"About 10 min," his father answered.

The voice of his father was a real turn off.

"I think I'll need to use the bathroom right after we get out," Light whispered in L's ear, knowing everyone would hear, but would miss the double meaning.

The detective was as tense as possible.

"Alright," he said quietly, making Light almost release himself from excitement.

L had actually agreed. So he was going to have him as soon as they were out. The idea was just too much. The thought of L willing to take him inside and giving himself – it was even better than punishing him and taking him by force.

The only problem was that now Light really couldn't wait. Sweat was coming down his neck and back. He could barely contain his breathing. His goal was so close. He _needed_ it.

Unable to stop himself he pushed his hand underneath L's jeans. They were far too loose on L's slender legs, so it wasn't a problem to put his hand inside and touch L's sleek length.

Oh, somebody was quite desperate, Light though with self-satisfaction. He had done that much just by pressing himself to his captor.

Light's fingers teasingly ran up and down L's shaft making the man tremble in Light's arms. He never quite took it in his hand – he liked to tease. L arched his back in agony and Light couldn't miss the opportunity to press himself firmly against his backside. He stumbled forward, not exactly on his mind's accord, and pressed L to the mirror.

They froze.

"Are you ok," Matsuda tried to look back, but he really couldn't see anything but the two younger males crammed together against the mirror.

"My feet are becoming heavy," Light complained. "It's ok. Are you ok, Ryuuzaki?"

"I'm alright. You can lean on me, Light-kun," L answered. His voice was under control but Light could feel his entire body trembling, legs quivering and erection pulsing from his touch. Light admired his control and waited for Matsuda to turn away to push his face into L's jet-black hair and lick the back of his ear. He liked that, his hips pressed against Light's and the teenager used his entire body to press their crouches to the mirror. Light's hand was flatted to L's desire but the brunette needed to feel the detective's body against his own. Light tilted his head to gain better access to L's ear. His tongue began teasing the outer lobe before plunging into the inner side. Light pressed his tongue there, not pushing it inside but tapping on it, creating delicious drumming noises for only L to hear. The older male's body was radiating so much heat and Light could feel sweat drenching the back of L's shirt where they were pressed together.

The teenager could still hear some background chatter from the others but he completely ignored it. He licked L's ear, imagining just how he would enter him, the pace, the strength, the feeling… Light could swear he made out a small moan from the man pressed underneath him. L arched his spine further and pressed his backside to Light's hips harder, spreading his legs slightly. The brunette could feel the denium pressing to the fabric of his pants. His tip was so sensitive that it felt like it was getting bruised. Light wanted to undo his zipper and pull down L's jeans just a bit and to fuck him right there. He didn't want to care who noticed – but he still did. Light couldn't' do it just yet. He couldn't stop thinking about it though.

Again there was some space for Light's hand to move in L's pants since his hips were lifted from the mirrored wall to meet Light's. The teenager was reminded of that by the detective's own hand that gripped his wrist and made him rub L's desire.  
_Has he gone insane_, Light though. _I can't do that – he'll get off right here in front of everyone! _

However, everyone had their back turned and also, L didn't seem like the screaming type. (He didn't seem like anything, so that was a hazardous assumption).

But L's organ was already leaking and his skin was so hot and sweaty. There was plenty of moisture to make wet noises. Yet the detective was insisting…

Light imagined undoing L in the elevator, right where they could get caught. Adrenaline was rushing through him stronger than when he had been afraid that the elevator was crashing. He couldn't help it. His fingers silently wrapped around L's shaft and gripped hard. L's foot wrapped behind Light's ankle and tense muscles of two pairs of legs pressed together. With slow but hard and powerful pumps Light began working him. He couldn't loosen the grip or fasten the pace if he wanted to avoid the noise. It was strangely quiet in the elevator, so Light stopped to listen for a few seconds. L was trembling in his grasp. It was intoxicating to have him so weak and needy, so Light extended the wait just a bit longer.

Quite sure that the electrical hum of the power loss alarm was enough to cover any strange noise Light continued.

"Hm, it's quite hot in here, isn't it… Light, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda said, catching Light's attention.

"It must be the lack of fresh air," Light said, trying his best not to sound too breathy.

"We might be out of here any second though," Matsuda said somewhat hesitantly.

Light had the feeling that Matsuda knew. He couldn't give a damn at that moment.

"Hopefully," Light and L said in the same time.

Then they concentrated on each other once again. Light worked L a bit more and he felt that the detective was going to finish any moment. His breath was becoming shorter and louder. Light stopped working him and put his hand in front of the dark-haired male's face, covering his mouth and nose. The man quivered quite noticeably in his grasp and Light felt scared that they would get caught. L almost came from the suffocation and was beyond caring. Sweat was coming down the sides of his face and for a second Light caught his expression in the mirror. His eyes were tightly closed in need and desperation. Light yearned for the moment when he could let L scream for him all he could. That face made Light weak in the knees with desire. He wanted to make L make faces like that. The teenager was burning up with a fever to feel the inside of L's body. He wanted to know what it felt like, how warm, hard and tight it was. He wanted to take L from behind at that very moment.

He slowly allowed air back to his suffocating captor. Against better judgment Light's hand circled L's hip and found the detective's firm hot behind. He just wanted to find it, to see what it felt like, to see what kind of reaction L would have to being invaded from inside. He pushed his hand in further, parting the man's lean yet muscular butt. His eager fingers touched the small rim of tight muscle that sealed the opening. With a sweaty, precum sleek finger, Light pushed inside of L. The man spread his legs further to allow it. Light couldn't hold back and roughly shoved the finger inside. L took it in without a sound or hesitation but there was a fleshy noise, which caused Light to halt. He listened for half a second and since there was no response he began slowly massaging the heated inside. Light felt precum staining his own pants beyond saving. He had to hide his crouch later. He slowly pushed another finger inside of L stretching him. He moved slowly, allowing the thin pale flesh to adjust. It was torture, and not only for Light. L grabbed Light's wrist behind his back and shamelessly pressed it further up, stretching his unyielding muscles further. Light couldn't take it anymore. He undid his pants. What was the use of it anyway – he could just stretch L all he needed (because he obviously needed it) with his painfully hard penis. He pulled his hand out making L turn over his shoulder in discontent before his jeans were pulled down and his cheeks were parted yet again to have Light's tip pressed against his entrance. L's breath caught and they both held their breaths in yearning and anticipation when suddenly…

The elevator jolted again. The lights began to flicker and in the mids of the confusion, the happy cheers of the rest of rest of the task-force, Light and L frantically pulled up their clothes and tried to straighten themselves.

Both of them were sweat drenched and bright red in the mirror. With the sharp white light returned they could see L's white shirt clinging to his sweaty chest and back and Light's hair slightly out of order, his cheeks flairing. Thankfully, nobody looked their way as the elevator continued on its intended destination, nor when they exited last.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Light announced behind everybody's back and the chained duo hurriedly turned around and almost ran to the bathroom, hoping nobody would take a second glance at them.

The door slammed somewhere and Matsuda, Mogi and Soiciro sighed in unison. They exchanged horrified expressions and tried to pretend they hadn't noticed anything.

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that :D DO tell me what you think ^^_

_(I've been writing only PWPs – I have some ideas for a longer more meaningful story but I can't find the time and the motivation these days…)_


End file.
